A Bloody Mess
by aklmurara
Summary: Okay so like I'm a total loser but- These babies are gay and I love it. Idk how to summarize for it. It's a Vlad x Dorian fic. The beginnung is from the forth book, word for word, of when they meet. So all credit goes to Heather Brewer for that. Well. . . ENJOY!


Across the room from Vlad, a young, handsome vampire with copper hair was staring intently, silently at him. Vlad shifted in his seat and was about to call Vikas over when the vampire stood and pointed a long, pale finger at Vlad. The other vampires fell silent. "You. The child of a vampire and a human, if the stories are to be believed. Tell me your name."

Vlad swallowed. The air in the room chilled. "Vlad. And they're not just stories."

Vikas spoke under his breath from his spot in the corner. "Tread carefully, Mahlyenki Dyavol. Dorian is. . ."

But he didn't finish his sentence, leaving Vlad to wonder just what Dorian was.

Otis looked guarded.

Dorian stepped closer, sniffing the air. He was handsome and young-looking, having made the change in his mid-twenties, with dark brown eyes and a pale bronze to his skin. He looked like an old friend that you just couldn't place, like anyone that you might have once known. Remarkable, yet completely forgettable. The perfect vampire.

Dorian moved slowly, smoothly, in a way that struck Vlad as feline. Vlad got the distinct impression that if he moved, Dorian would be on him like a cat. "Ah, yes. I can smell it in your veins. So. . .unique. Tantalizing."

Otis's jaw tightened. "Dorian."

Dorian ignored Otis, edging even closer to Vlad. His tone was soothing and kind, and tasty if Otis and Vikas weren't looking so concerned about his proximity to Vlad, he might not find the vampire alarming at all. "I bet you carry delicacies in your veins."

Vlad blinked, suddenly realizing why everyone in the room was watching in fascination. Dorian wanted blood. Vlad's blood. Vlad sputtered, "But I'm a vampire. I thought that wasn't allowed. Feeding on your own kind."

Dorian shrugged slightly, smelling the air again. Then he smiled. "But you are also half human, and that makes you prey to my predator."

Vlad gulped.

Vikas took a bold step forward, "How forgetful I am. I brought with me several cases of bloodwine, and the bottles are just waiting to be uncorked. Vladimir, would you assist me?"

Before Vlad knew it, he was being ushered quickly into the kitchen. Dorian's eyes followed him the whole time—a curious smile on his lips. After a moment, Otis joined Vlad and Vikas in the kitchen, looking more than a little troubled. Vikas spoke first. "That was close."

Otis nodded, "Too close. I hadn't thought of the repercussions. It's so easy to forget Vlad's human heritage."

Vlad looked at Otis. "Are you going to fill me in on what we're all doing here, and maybe explain why that Dorian guy wants to take a bite outta me?"

Otis grabbed several bottles of bloodwine and uncorked them, speaking to Vikas. "This may be a problem for us. Please, do what you can to keep the peace."

He looked at Vlad then, an oddly frustrated look on his face, and barked, "And you—stay away from Dorian." Then he disappeared back into the living room.

Staying away from Dorian was a lot easier said than done. The vampire eager for blood showed up more than Vlad liked—or at least it appeared that way to anyone who would ask.

Besides being a vampire-blood-craving freak, Dorian was actually kind of fun to be around. Though he had to be damn ancient, he acted like a teenager.

It kind of became a nightly routine—Vlad would go outside to walk around or go to the belfry and "accidentally" run into Dorian. Vlad would normally have to avoid being controlled, but other than that, they'd have a nice conversation and Dorian would leave.

Vlad walks out of the house as quietly as possible. He started walking to the old church, the junior high, staring at the ground the whole way. He had just reached the school when he heard someone speak behind him. "Vladimir Tod. Fancy meeting you here."

Vlad turned with a small smile fixed on his lips. "Are you going to say that every time, Dorian?"

Dorian scoffed, "You're right, I'll have to start doing something different. You're getting too used to this."

Vlad rolled his eyes and turned back towards the school. He concentrated and levitated up to the belfry. He glanced behind himself and suppressed a shriek when he saw Dorian behind him.

Dorian grinned and lightly shoved him farther into the belfry. "Scared of something, Vladimir?"

"No, just startled. Stop being so cocky."

Dorian's grin widened and he collapsed into a chair Vlad had brought up. "You love it when I am."

Vlad snorted. . .and took notice that Dorian looked pretty good in that position.

Vlad blinked. Okay, where did that come from? Vlad had never thought that way about anyone, especially men. Well, I am a pretty damn special man. Dorian's voice invaded Vlad's thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind, Dorian." Vlad sneered. Dorian got up and approached the younger vampire, a small smirk making its way onto his face. "Make me," the copper haired vampire purred. He pinned Vlad against the wall, a dark look in his gaze.

Vlad sucked in a sharp breath. Dorian was close. Very close.

Dorian slowly brought his face closer to Vlad's throat. . .and then suddenly sunk his fangs in and began drinking. Vlad gasped—more in shock than in pain. Dorian cradled the raven haired boy's head, careful not to hurt him.

And for Vlad, the world slowly went dark.

So this is my first time writing a fic like this—and this long. Please give me feedback and tell me how I did!

Thanks!~

-Mare


End file.
